In parallel with the development of thinner and smaller components for electronic devices, such as processors, memories and displays, efforts have also been made to make the devices themselves less bulky. For example, an electronic device that is thinner can be considered commercially advantageous over other devices if it is lighter, looks more appealing, and/or is easier to hold and manipulate in one's hands. With a device such as a laptop computer, however, the process of designing a thinner device can present certain challenges.